Quests
Each Phantom Beast and Spectre will have various steps to take in order to complete their banishment. These are called quests. Phantom Beasts Phantom Beasts are usually phantoms in animal form. To dispel them, see the steps below. The first quest is titled Phantom photography which will appear on the left hand side of your home screen in the game. You must take a photographic image of the Phantom Beast using a Spirit Camera. A Spirit Camera acts like a normal camera, except that it can take photographs of phantoms. If you click Show me you will be taken to the location where a photograph of the Phantom Beast can be obtained. If you do not have a Spirit Camera in your Inventory, check other locations to see where one can be awarded for play. Energy will always be required to play a location as well as possibly other items (i.e. Tongs). Tongs, like Spirit Cameras can be found in various locations under the Can be found header or simply by clicking the image for more information. Upon completing this quest and all others, you will receive Coins and Experience. Looking under the Bestiary tab at the bottom of your home screen will show an exclamation point beside the phantom you are currently working on when it is new or when a quest has been completed. This tab will also explain the various steps you must take to banish the phantom. Another quest will then appear on the left hand side of your home screen titled xxxx Imprint. The x's will be replaced with an animal's name. For this quest you must obtain a Salt Imprint of the phantom by using Ghoul Salt on it after visiting the Phantom Beast's location on the home screen. Show me will once again take you where you need to be should you have trouble viewing the Phantom Beast icon. If you do not have Ghoul Salt in your Inventory, check other locations to see where one can be awarded for play. Once the location has been completed and you have used the Ghoul Salt and obtained a Salt Imprint, you will have completed the xxxx Imprint quest. The next quest, once again located on the left hand side of the home screen will be the Shadow Probe quest. In order to complete this quest, you must obtain a Shadow Probe of the xxxx's Shard, where xxxx once again denotes the name of the Phantom Beast. Shadow Compounds are one item that are required to explore the location where the Phantom Beast is. They are used to analyze a shard's chemical parameters and obtain a Shadow Probe. If you do not have the necessary Shadow Compounds to explore the location, you can find out more information by clicking on the icon which will in turn open a small window with a list of all possible locations. After successfully completing the location and after applying the Shadow Compounds to the Phantom Beast, the Shadow Probe quest will be complete. In the case of Rare Beasts, there is an additional quest called Spectrographic Analysis in which you need to get spectrographical data from the xxxx shard. This can be seen from the left hand side of the home screen. By clicking on Show me you'll be taken to the location to use a Spectrometer. If you do not have a Spectrometer in your Inventory, check other locations to see where one can be awarded for play. After applying the Spectrometer to the Phantom Beast, you will have successfully completed the Spectrographic Analysis quest. For Super Rare Beasts there is yet another additional quest which will require you to take an Infra-red Image. The Instrument needed for this is called an Infra-Lantern. The Infra-Lantern can be found in any location that doesn't have the phantom. This quest will be located on the left hand side of the home screen as are the others. If you have the Infra-Lantern, you can then visit the location where the Super Rare Beast is seen. If these previous quests are or are not required, the next quest will be be to Dispel xxxx. This quest involves 2 steps, one being that you must charge the Soul Wreath, which is done by clicking on the Bestiary tab, then clicking on the Phantom Beast's name. A page will open showing your progress and near the bottom of the window, you will see Assemble & Charge. Click this to charge the Soul Wreath. You will require Ghost Essence to do this which can be dropped by Phantom Beasts and Spectres alike. Upon charging the Soul Wreath you must make the phantom pass on. Either click the Show me button from the quest on the left hand side of the home screen or go to the location where the Phantom Beast icon is. Visit this location and once successfully completed, apply the Soul Wreath. When you have done this, a Congratulations! window will appear, stating that you've just expelled a phantom and completed the Dispel xxxx quests. Spectres The quests for Spectres are similar to those of the Phantom Beasts with one major difference. You will have additional quests to find collection items which you will then have to assemble upon each collection's completion. Spectres usually require a total of 5 completed collections before they can be dispelled however this may not always be the case. Category:Walkthrough